


A Prince in the King's Court

by WhyUsWriteUs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Holmes/McMahon/Lang & Lang & Gale
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Flirting, Friendship, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyUsWriteUs/pseuds/WhyUsWriteUs
Summary: What happens when you're invisible to everyone, but have an audience with the most powerful leader of England?This is incredibly short and ridiculous and based on an idea from a Starkid group. No shipping. Enjoy!
Kudos: 8





	A Prince in the King's Court

Achmed despaired in his royal carriage on his way to the royal palace to meet the royal King George. They had met a time or two before. But he'd learned his lesson over the years. _Don't get your hopes up._ It was an extremely hot day for England, which only contributed to his sour mood. If he was to be abroad, he at least wanted to be ignored in exotic weather.

Achmed arrived at the castle and was escorted inside to meet His Majesty (again). The butler led him into a small, comfortable side parlor, within which he would wait until the King was ready to see him. He meticulously studied an array of desserts on the table in front of him. So many different sweets, most of which he had never tasted. He finally selected a pastry and it was halfway to his mouth when he heard voices outside. He paused.

"Who am I meeting with today?" said a bored, regal voice.

Achmed's eyes went wide. It was the King.

The King's servant answered quickly. "Prince Achmed of Peekzaar, Your Majesty."

King George paused and Achmed's shoulders drooped. He wasn't going to remember him.

"Aha!" King George exclaimed, frightening Achmed out of his self-pity. "I know him!"

Achmed gasped. He was not handsome of the face. And he had a weird sticky uppy nose. But King George had remembered him.

"Alright servant I am ready to meet the Prince. Prepare my throne."

Achmed moved before he could think about it. He flung open the door to the parlor, surprising both the King and the servant.

The King's icy blue eyes sparkled with wild curiosity. "What are you-"

Achmed threw his arms around the King's neck. A single tear fell from his eye. "You remembered."

The servant fainted and King George stood frozen. Then, to Achmed's surprise, he returned the embrace, patting his back. "Of course, I remembered. It's good to see you Prince Achmed. But I cannot have you making such a scene in my court. I _should_ have you beheaded..."

Achmed pulled back. He stared into the King's eyes and said with all seriousness. "So be it. I disrespected you in your court. Tis only fair."

The King's royal facade faltered for just a moment, but Prince Achmed took notice and smirked.

"On second thought," the King said. "Servant!"

Another servant came rushing from around the corner. "Yes Sire?"

Achmed held his breath.

"Servant, reschedule the feast for tomorrow. I wish to dine alone with Prince Achmed."

The servant sputtered.

"Do as I say!" King George roared.

"R-right away Sire." The servant scurried away.

Achmed watched him go. Then he turned back to King George. "It was not my intention to ruin the royal feast." 

The King let out a hearty laugh. "Do you not listen? _I_ canceled the feast. To dine with you."

"Why?" Achmed questioned, forgetting his manners.

"Because, you are the first person to show true emotion in my presence. Yet, you are a powerful and ruthless leader. That is hard to find amongst my colleagues. You are a unique person Prince Achmed. And I should love to get to know you better."

Achmed was thunderstruck. What the fuck was going on? "I... kindly accept your offer Your Majesty."

The King's eyes flashed. "Excellent."


End file.
